


I've Got You

by PhazonFire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Semi-Public Sex, innocence kink, sexual awakening, tagged underage just in case, volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: Ruby Rose's sexual awakening comes in the form of a truck. Jaune, for better or worse, has a front-row seat. Literally.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fucking Christ this is lewd as shit and overly self-indulgent, I apologize in advance

Among the things that seemed out of place in Anima, a truck was potentially the most jarring. 

With miles upon miles to go until their eventual arrival at Haven Academy in Mistral, Team RNJR had established a set schedule of resting, refueling, and trekking onwards towards a city so distant it may as well have been a pipe dream, unreachable for four tired teenagers walking as far as possible each and every day. So how ironic, now, at the peak of their blisters and sore legs, that the opportunity for a bit of reprieve while traveling would present itself. 

“You kids sure did a number on that Grimm bothering our village, and I can’t thank ya enough. Ain’t got much ta offer, but I can take ya as far as my next delivery stop. Least I can do if y’all are tryin’ to get all the way to Mistral. Crazy idea, ya know.”

“Oh, we know,” Jaune groaned, reaching down to rub his aching calves. 

“Every bit helps. It’d be awesome if you could take us with you,” a (surprisingly) chipper Ruby Rose chimed in. “I’m not exactly exaggerating when I say we’ve been walking for a few days straight now.”

The kind stranger nodded, jerking his thumb in the direction of a beat-up pick-up truck that, at first glance, appeared to be on its last legs, sporting heavily-worn tires and no windows or windshield. “Had ‘er imported from Vale, actually. Bit tough to run a delivery business by hand o’er here. She’s definitely got some battle scars, but she’ll get’cha where ya gotta go. Lil’ bit of a problem, though,” he added, gesturing towards Ren and Nora. “There’s four of y’all, and I only got two free seats. The bed and one of the back seats are totally bogged down with crates and boxes of wares I gotta deliver to the next village.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Nora piped up, unceremoniously launching herself into Ren’s arms bridal-style ( _good catch on Ren’s part_ , Ruby couldn’t help but think.) “We can buddy up! I’ll plop down on Ren’s lap, and then Ruby and Jaune can do the same in the backseat.”

“Y-You’re gonna sit on my lap?” Jaune sputtered. Ruby snickered, playfully punching his arm. Jaune’s awkwardness with girls was strangely endearing--and, of course, way too fun to tease him about. 

“I’ll try not to squish you. I’m not that heavy. C’mon, they’re already getting in.” Seemingly without waiting for an answer, Ren and Nora had already sandwiched themselves into the front seat, leaving Nora giggling as Ren exhaled in exasperation. _Poor guy sure has a lot to deal with._

With their driver already at the wheel and the worn-down truck sputtering to life, Jaune arduously squeezed himself in among piles of precariously-stacked boxes in the backseat that jutted uncomfortably into his thighs. Ruby clambered in as best as she could without crushing the poor boy, murmuring a constant stream of apologies as she shifted herself around to a semi-comfortable (or at the very least, tolerable) position atop Jaune’s lap. Jaune cleared his throat half-heartedly, doing his absolute best to avoid touching her, his hands awkwardly splayed out at strange angles in an attempt to stay as far from Ruby’s body as possible. 

“Y’all good back there?” the driver called, revving the engine and kicking dust up into the air as the tires started to gently roll against gravel. 

“All good,” Jaune called back to the cab with a cracking voice, flashing an uncomfortable thumbs-up to seemingly no one as he shifted his legs. With that, the truck picked up speed progressively, easily gliding over the well-traveled dirt path towards destinations unknown. The worn-out engine roared, and even over the loud noise, he still rolled his eyes at the sound of Nora loudly chattering the driver’s ear off from the front seat, practically shouting to be heard. 

The first leg of the trip was fairly smooth, the path from the previous village not yet having tapered off. Despite the loudness of the engine and the ever-present scent of churned-up earth below the tires, the soft breeze was welcome on Ruby and Jaune’s faces. Jaune closed his eyes, tilting his head back and basking in the warmth of the sun against his skin. Ruby wasn’t even that heavy--if he wanted to, he could easily catch up on sleep here, the vibrations of the old truck only serving to lull him further. He drifted off peacefully, more than grateful for the chance to rest. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long--gods knows how far into the ride, Jaune was jerked awake by heavy jittering and increasing pressure on his lap as the truck jolted clumsily over uneven ground. One particularly rough patch left the tires skimming a hole, throwing Ruby several inches off Jaune’s lap. Jaune’s reflexes kicked in, and he wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist as she yelped, pulling her away from the open window and keeping her rooted in place. 

“I’ve got you,” he grunted, kicking several freshly-tumbled boxes at his side away with his foot. 

“Thanks, Jaune,” Ruby sighed, wincing as Jaune gripped her tightly. “And here I thought I wasn’t gonna squish you.”

“You’re not squishing me,” he assured, although his face reddened considerably at the physical contact. Having Ruby so close in combat was one thing, but he never found himself in such a compromising position in those situations. With all the jolting and jittering, Ruby’s legs had splayed out in an unconscious attempt to balance herself, and her skirt had bunched up when Jaune had caught her. The result, he deduced with growing embarrassment, was that her panties had ended up directly touching the crotch of his jeans. He didn’t dare think about it. He refused to think about it, or else--

“It’s...really bumpy out here, huh?” Ruby asked innocently, shifting her legs uncomfortably in a fashion that only ended up grinding her private areas dangerously against his. Jaune squeezed his eyes shut, praying to whatever powers that be that the obvious wasn’t going to happen.

“Y-Yeah, the road’s really uneven. Guess no one goes this way too often.”

As if on cue, another round of jolts resulted in Ruby bouncing up and down in his lap, and the tension became too much to handle. Just as he opened his mouth to beg for forgiveness for the unexpected growth spurt down below, he stopped short, the denim of his jeans growing wet and somewhat sticky. _No way. Absolutely not._

Ruby whined, a sound so soft he could barely make it out, even so close to her. Regardless, roar of the engine be damned, he knew what he heard. She continued shifting around on his lap uncomfortably, a motion that did absolutely nothing to lessen Jaune’s ever-mounting personal problem. 

“Are...you okay, Ruby?” he murmured, his hands trembling against her waist. 

She whined again, a gentle sound that made Jaune’s cock twitch. “I feel kinda funny, I’m sorry.”

Jaune knew he was poking a Rapier Wasp nest at this point, being this worked up, but he couldn’t help himself. “What do you mean?”

“I just...it feels weird, like, my stomach feels all hot, and I kinda...hurt?” she panted softly, turning her head to face him with an expression of confusion and desire that had the poor boy’s cock absolutely _pounding_. Was this her first time dealing with sexual feelings? And on his lap of all places?

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed as best as he could, the urgency in her soft whimpering rising. “Try not to think about it. I’m sure we’ll be there soon.”

“But I can’t,” she protested, practically mewling. “It’s too hot and it reeeeally hurts, and I don’t know what to do!” By now, her shifting had turned into frenzied dry-humping against the increasingly-stiffening bulge in Jaune’s pants, and it took an unimaginable amount of self-control to keep his hips from jutting upwards to meet hers. Logically, it made sense that the vibrations from the old truck would’ve set her off, and being in a guy’s lap with a particular point of pressure right up against her most sensitive regions only served to make the situation worse. Watching her grinding against his clothed cock and whining with insatiable need made Jaune absolutely ache, but his instincts as a friend came first--first time or not, Ruby didn’t deserve to suffer, especially not in that particular fashion. 

“I-I-I can help,” he stammered, bringing his hands to rest firmly on her thighs, kneading them softly through her stockings. Her whimpers escalated to full-on moans of bliss, and she nodded her head furiously, unintentionally dirty pleas falling from her parted lips. 

“Please, Jaune, please, I need it, it hurts so bad, do something, do _anything--_ ”

“I’ve got you,” he breathed, his own voice practically dripping with desire at this point, fingers diving below her skirt and coming to rest tentatively over her covered clit, swirling soft circles as her whines turned to breathless pants and sounds of newfound rapture. She ground her pussy hard against his fingers as he rubbed and prodded, rolling her hips hard along his throbbing bulge as she moaned. 

“Ooh, that feels good, that feels so good, Jaune, ahh, why do I feel so weird? Ohhh…”

“You’re horny,” he hissed between clenched teeth, slipping his free hand down to unzip his pants and give his poor cock some much-needed room to breathe. “It’s totally normal, and it feels good to touch right here when you get excited.” He accentuated his point by rolling her clit between his fingers, and she instinctively brought her hips down hard on Jaune’s lap, pushing his dick hard against her entrance through her absolutely-soaked panties. He groaned, swearing under his breath with pleasure--Yang was going to kill him if she ever found out about this. 

“You’re right, it feels so good, so so so _so_ good, Jaune, aah, more, more, _please…_ ”

“Does it feel good right here, too?” With his free hand, he grabbed his shaft and rubbed the head of his cock against her clothed pussy, his own fresh pre-cum mingling with her juices as she whimpered, hips rocking between Jaune’s hand and his boner. Jaune was in absolute bliss, the sound of the engine and the jolting of the truck masking their moans and ministrations to anyone in the front seat, should they dare to chance a look backwards--not that they seemed ready to anytime soon, with the driver focused on the road and Nora still chatting away. 

“Yes, mmm, yeah, it feels so good right there, ahh, rub it harder!”

At this point, Ruby, knowingly or not, had worked Jaune into a sexual frenzy, and he didn’t hesitate to act on it, teasing and playing with Ruby as she experienced her sexual awakening. She acted without restraint, completely foreign to sexual pleasure, and it made him _yearn_ to bury himself up to the hilt and pound away at her, pleasing her, drawing his name out from between her lips again and again until she couldn’t speak. “I feel good too, you’re making me feel so good,” he murmured softly into her ear. “Aah, fuck, I wanna put it in so bad, please, Ruby, I wanna make you feel good…”

Knowing Jaune was feeling the same irresistible sensations as her drove Ruby wild, and she bounced on his lap excitedly, driving the head of Jaune’s cock into her clothed, sopping entrance again and again, his fingers massaging her tingling clit all the while. Her body felt electric, wonderful feeling wracking places she never knew could feel so good. “Yeah, yeah, put it in, ahh, ahhh, please! Please, Jaune! Please, _please!_ ”

Jaune slid her panties to the side with ease, positioning himself just under her entrance as her juices dripped tantalizingly down his length. He’d always fantasized about losing his virginity, but never had he imagined it in such an erotic and fast-paced scenario as this one--and especially not with innocent little Ruby, of all people. Before he could so much as open his mouth to ask if this was really alright, if he could _really_ take her virginity, she slammed her hips down into him, his cock slipping completely up to the hilt with ease as she cried out.

“Oh, **FUCK!** ” Jaune growled at the sudden stimulation, gripping Ruby’s thigh for dear life with one hand and plunging the other under the front hem of her panties, moving his fingers quickly in circles around her pulsing clit. He bucked his hips upwards uncontrollably, her own meeting his in a frenzied, irregular rhythm as they fucked. He hit her deep every time, so deep he never had the chance to fully pull out in between thrusts, constantly vice-gripped by her rippling walls as she bounced in his lap. 

“Jaune, mmm, I feel funny again, I feel tight, it’s tight, aahh, ahhhh--”

“You’re gonna cum,” he groaned between frantic thrusts, pinching her clit again. “You’re gonna have an orgasm, Ruby, and it’s gonna feel so good, so _goddamn good…_ ”

“You’re throbbing inside me! Wow, it feels really good, Jaune! You’re throbbing so hard, go deeper, please, ahhh!”

Jaune was in heaven, his own moans near constant as she squeezed him hard, feeling his own load building rapidly with every desperate pant of his name. “I’m gonna cum too, and I’m gonna shoot it inside you…” his legs shook with the effort of holding back his orgasm, relishing how much it worked him up to tantalize Ruby with details of what was to come next. 

“Do it! Shoot it inside me! I can’t hold it anymore, Jaune, please, Jaune, ahh--”

“ _ **Cum for me**_ ,” he growled, his cock pulsing madly as she clamped around his length, crying out as she rode out her first orgasm, her body wracked with convulsions and her face absolutely ecstatic. With one look, Jaune could hold back no more, barely able to offer a single warning of “I’m cumming, Ruby!” before bursting inside her, rope after rope of his hot, thick seed burning her insides. The feeling made her shudder, and she panted heavily as she clenched him over and over again, orgasming a second time while holding his thighs in a vice-grip at her sides. 

Ruby collapsed backwards, splayed out ungracefully over Jaune’s body as semen overflowed and poured out from between her legs. Jaune swore, chastising himself for losing self-control so easily around Ruby, of all people, and quickly did his best to clean Ruby’s thighs with the edge of his hoodie (a decision that, no doubt, was going to bite him in the ass while doing laundry later on), pulling her waterlogged panties back up to their proper position and smoothing her skirt out as best as he could. Ruby looked almost peaceful, a huge, dopey grin on her face as she shifted herself to curl up into Jaune’s arms. Readjusting himself beneath his pants, Jaune rolled his eyes upon noticing that Nora had never, at any point, stopped talking during the entire rendezvous in the backseat. _That makes my life easier, I guess._

With Ruby outright unconscious and snuggled up against his chestplate, Jaune smiled softly, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face as she reverted back into the same cute, dorky girl he always knew her as. As long as she was happy, he was happy, and he held no qualms about having her as his first. 

Weariness overtook Jaune, and he nuzzled Ruby’s forehead softly, curling up for a nap with her resting comfortably in his arms. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, closing his eyes and laying his head on her shoulder. “I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love writing shit involving Jaune, god damnit, and Lancaster is too rare a pair


End file.
